Ardent Worship Tour
The Ardent Worship Tour was a tour promoting, Ardent Worship. It was in late 2000 and early 2001. Supporting acts include Buck, Reliant K, Grits, Squad 5-0, Earthsuit, etc. John wanted this tour from spring to fall 2001 but was pushed back to from fall 2000 to spring 2001. Setlist # You're Powerful # Dive Over In # Jesus Be Glorified # Invincible # Rest # How Deep the Father's Love for Us # Locked in a Cage # More Faithful # You Take My Rights Away # Shout to the Lord # Best Kept Secret # Angels Fall Down # Safe with You # I Can Tour dates The tour was run from October 2000 to March 2001 (before the pre-release tour of Alien Youth in April 2001) October 6, 2000 - Youth Specialties @ Anaheim, CA October 11, 2000 - Crossroads Church of God @ Howell, MI October 12, 2000 - Beaver Creek Assembly of God @ Dayton, OH October 13, 2000 - Tom Rapier Pavillion @ Richmond, IN October 14, 2000 - Civic Center @ Cadillac, MI October 17, 2000 - Al Rosa Villa @ Columbus, OH October 19, 2000 - The Wreck @ Kendallville, IN October 20, 2000 - Grace Fellowship Church @ Centralia, IL October 21, 2000 - Wonderland Ballroom @ Elgin, IL October 23, 2000 - Shore Cultural Center @ Cleveland, OH October 25, 2000 - Falls High School @ International Falls, MN October 26, 2000 - Worthington Arena @ Worthington, MN October 27, 2000 - Prince of Peace Lutheran Church @ Brooklyn Park, MN October 29, 2000 - Archibald High School @ Archibald, OH October 30, 2000 - Forbes Theater @ Buffalo, NY November 2, 2000 - Surf Ballroom @ Clear Lake, IA November 3, 2000 - Cornerstone Church @ Bourbonnais, IL November 4, 2000 - Power Of One Festival @ Green Bay, WI November 11, 2000 - Youth Specialties @ St Louis, MO November 18, 2000 - Resurrection Life @ Grand Rapids, MI December 28, 2000 - Springville Conference Center @ Springville, AL March 3, 2001 - Frank's House of Rock @ Des Moines, IA March 4, 2001 - Winner Middle School @ Winner, SD March 9, 2001 - Calvary Chapel @ Salt Lake City, UT March 10, 2001 - Holy Family Church @ S. Pasadena, CA March 11, 2001 - Calvary Chapel @ Riverside, CA March 12, 2001 - Calvary Chapel @ Costa Mesa, CA March 14, 2001 - Santa Barbara Vineyeard @ Santa Barbara, CA March 15, 2001 - Mission Valley Christian Center @ San Diego, CA March 16, 2001 - Pleasant Hill Assembly of God @ Pleasant Hill, CA March 17, 2001 - Calvary Chapel @ Auburn, CA March 18, 2001 - Valley Bible Fellowship @ Bakersfield, CA March 21, 2001 - The Salvage Yard @ Longview, WA March 22, 2001 - Springwater Church @ Gresham, OR March 23, 2001 - Spokane Opera House @ Spokane, WA March 24, 2001 - Calvary Fellowship @ Mountainlake Terrace, WA March 27, 2001 - Paramount Terrace Christian Center @ Amarillo, TX March 28, 2001 - First Church of the Nazarene @ Lubbock, TX March 29, 2001 - Cross Training Youth Center @ Tyler, TX March 30, 2001 - Love Civic Center @ Paris, TX March 31, 2001 - Iron Mountain @ Iron Mountain, AR Category:Tours